La chaleur de ta peau
by JYudith
Summary: C'était un matin ordinaire, comme à chaque fois qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble.


Disclaimer : Comme toujours, je me contente de faire joujou avec l'univers d'Harry Potter quand a le dos tourné. Merci Akasora et Hinatata pour leur aide précieuse !

Cette fic devait être offerte à Noisette le jour de son anniversaire, sauf que mon inspiration m'a lâchement abandonné au bout de deux cents mots et n'a daigné revenir travailler ce texte que plusieurs mois plus tard. Pour diverses raisons, je ne l'ai achevé que récemment, donc bon, c'est presque en avance que je le publie là ^^

Le réveil a le goût des matins d'été, ceux qu'on devine paisibles dès l'aurore.

Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sait ce qui va se passer. C'est devenu un rituel entre eux, reproduit presque inconsciemment à chaque fois.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle constate qu'il est à peine sept heures. Parfait, elle n'aime pas avoir à se dépêcher le matin, et lui non plus. Il aime prendre son temps.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il dort encore, elle va pouvoir l'observer à loisir. Elle aime le regarder, il ne ressemble en rien à ses ex, tous très séduisants dans leurs costumes à cravate. Lui n'en porte jamais. De toute façon, le style col blanc ne lui irait pas, il est trop ... sauvage.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres pendant que le souvenir de leur première rencontre se rappelle à elle. Si ce n'était pour son travail, elle serait partie sur le champ. Il lui avait paru railleur et discourtois, un rustre sans éducation, un barbare comparé aux hommes qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Cela le rendait d'autant plus attirant, à l'image d'une flamme qu'on cherche à saisir malgré le risque de se brûler.

Loin de se laisser abattre, elle avait tenté de boucler son affaire le plus rapidement possible, en abrégeant le plus possible leurs rencontres. En vain, chacune de leurs entrevues se terminaient par son départ, furieuse, pendant qu'il souriait d'un air moqueur.

A chaque fois, elle se promettait que la prochaine serait la dernière, mais elle revenait toujours. Pure conscience professionnel, qu'elle se disait.

Au-dehors, un rossignol se met à chanter.

Il remue. Ils ont passé suffisamment de nuits ensemble pour qu'elle sache qu'il va bientôt se réveiller.

Elle glisse sa main sur la poitrine de son amant, une tendre caresse. Il sourit et ouvre les yeux. Elle aime ses yeux. Leur couleur d'azur, l'étincelle rieuse qui y pétille, leur chaleur incandescente.

Il se penche vers elle. Leurs lèvres se joignent, se goûtent. Elle glisse ses bras à son cou et l'enserre pour l'attirer à elle. Il sourit contre sa bouche et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Ils s'enlacent. Elle respire son odeur. De la sueur, du soufre, du savon et un quelque chose d'intimement lui. Un détail de plus qui le différencie de ses anciens partenaires, ils s'aspergaient tous d'un parfum entêtant qui finissait par lui donner la nausée. Pas son Charlie.

Elle passe un doigt sur sa cicatrice à l'arcade, repousse une mèche rousse devant ses yeux. Il est beau. Son sourire fait naître une fossette sur sa joue, au milieu de ses taches de rousseur. Il lui sourit, découvrant toutes ses dents. Encore une qualité qu'elle lui trouve, il a le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait pu voir. Il lui suffit de la regarder avec ce sourire pour qu'elle perde toute volonté. Il le sait, elle le devine au pétillement de ses yeux. Elle ne peut pas lui résister.

«Bonjour princesse»

Elle aime qu'il la surnomme ainsi, c'est le seul qui le fait. Avec son sourire enchanteur et ses bras forts, il est l'incarnation du prince charmant qui doit délivrer la princesse du dragon. Sauf que Charlie ne tue pas les dragons, il les dresse.

Sa voix a un timbre grave, rugueux comme les écailles de ses reptiles. Elle l'écoute pendant des heures parler de son travail, sa famille ou le Quidditch juste pour le plaisir d'entendre ses intonations particulières.

Ses lèvres frôlent son oreille. Il l'embrasse dans le creux du cou.

Elle caresse ses cicatrices, des anciennes brûlures. Son corps est marqué. Elle rit quand il touche son ventre, elle y est très chatouilleuse. Son rire se transforme en soupirs. Ses mains calleuses connaissent les endroits sensibles de son corps. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et dépose des baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Leurs gestes sont tendres, presque amoureux. Ils s'embrassent, se redécouvrent. Il n'y nulle trace de précipitation dans leur étreinte. Il caresse son visage du bout des doigts, effleure son corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor fragile et précieux. Ses baisers sont doux. Leurs regards se croisent, azur et noisette. Il pose son front contre le sien. Elle est bien, là, entourée par son odeur, sa chaleur, sa tendresse. Elle aime être dans ses bras.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle aime chez lui : son sourire, le pétillement de ses yeux, la façon dont il la regarde à l'instant même, le pull qu'il lui a prêté et qu'elle ne lui a jamais rendu, les massages qu'il lui fait quand elle est angoissée par son travail, son attitude tête brûlée au Quidditch et sa patience face au plus récalcitrant des dragons blessés. Elle aime les cicatrices qui courent sur son corps, la fossette sur sa joue quand il sourit, sa voix rauque et les callosités de ses mains. Elle aime son rire quand elle lui vole sa tasse de thé le matin et sa manie d'oublier de se couper les cheveux. Elle aime ses épaules carrés et son nez cassé. Elle aime qu'il se mette à danser sur des chansons de rock moldu et quand il la chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce. Elle aime sa générosité et la passion qui l'anime pour son métier. Elle aime l'amour qui transparaît chaque fois qu'il lui parle de sa famille. Elle aime la douceur dont il fait preuve avec ses dragons et son obstination à vouloir sortir de l'infirmerie même quand il est gravement blessé. Elle aime la sensation de sécurité qu'elle a avec lui.

Elle l'aime.

Son cœur rate un battement. La révélation la surprend. Elle est amoureuse. De Charlie, le dresseur de dragons. Elle aime le type qu'elle maudissait sur sept générations, ce foutu anglais qui refuse de boire du café, elle l'aime ! Il doit avoir remarqué son trouble car il cesse ses caresses pour la regarder, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

«Anna ?»

Doit-elle lui dire ou le garder pour elle ? Ce ne sont que trois mots, mais ils sont lourds de sens. Ce ne devait être qu'une aventure d'un soir, à la limite de l'erreur, et ils en ont fait une routine. Les gens qui ne se supportent pas ne passent pas la nuit ensembles, les amis non plus. Ils sont à la croisée des chemins, amis et amants. Anna n'aime pas le terme d'amitié améliorée, mais c'est ce qui décrit le mieux leur relation actuelle. Elle ne peut pas balancer «Je t'aime» comme ça !

Avec sa chance, il ne voit en leur relation qu'une liaison passagère. Peut-être que pour lui, ce n'est qu'une histoire le temps qu'elle finisse sa série d'articles sur la réserve et qu'à son retour en France, il l'oubliera.

Un froid naît dans ses entrailles, que doit-elle faire ? Anna fixe les yeux de Charlie. Elle peut y discerner le reflet de ses yeux. Un éclat de brun noyé au cœur du bleu. Il n'y a que deux mots à dire. Deux petits mots. Seulement deux. Ce n'est rien du tout. Deux mots. Une éternité.

«Charlie...»

Le temps semble se figer. Elle n'entend plus les oiseaux qui chantent au dehors, ni le tic-tac de l'horloge dans la cuisine. Il n'y a que les yeux de Charlie qui la scrutent et son cœur qu'elle sent battre à tout rompre. C'est maintenant ou jamais, elle le sent.

«Je t'...

- CHARLIIIIIIIIIE !»

Le hurlement fait sursauter les deux amants. Mais qu'est-ce que ...

«Dépêches-toi, nom de Dieu !»

Charlie se précipite dans le salon en attrapant son pantalon, son superviseur doit avoir une sacrée raison pour le contacter si tôt un dimanche matin. Du moins, Anna l'espère parce que sinon, elle l'écorche, vif de préférence. Pas encore remise de la surprise provoquée par le cri, elle enfile un peignoir avant de les rejoindre.

«Je sais que ces œufs devaient éclore la semaine prochaine, mais c'est maintenant ! Ces fichus dragons vont nous bousiller tout le camp alors ramène tes fesses, on a besoin de tout le monde sinon c'est la cata assurée !»

Après cette tirade, le visage disparaît du feu en laissant le couple seul dans le salon. Anna regarde Charlie grimacer, le style ''désolé chérie, mais j'ai du boulot''.

«Anna, désolé, mais...

- Vas-y avant qu'il n'y ait plus de camp du tout.»

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

«Je prends ça pour la route.»

Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de disparaître en éclat de flammes vertes. La Française ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation. Un instant plus tard et elle lui aurait avoué ses sentiments. Et dire que ce devait être un dimanche tranquille !

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Anna se rend donc dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, à défaut d'avoir un compagnon.

Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !


End file.
